


Clank

by ardvari



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Sam's fixing Jack's car.





	Clank

**Clank**

He still wasn’t quite used to coming home to somebody. It was hard getting used to something like that when the somebody you came home to was gone for months at a time, when that somebody spent most of her time in another galaxy as commander of an ancient city. He was having trouble wrapping his head around that. He found it strange. 

Even stranger was finding her under his truck in his garage, her feet the only part of her visible to him. 

“What’cha doin’?” he asked nonchalantly, hoping that maybe she’d upgraded his truck to do hyper speed. 

“Fixing your truck,” came the slightly strained reply. 

She probably had to fix stuff at Atlantis all the time, he really didn’t know why she couldn’t come home and just… relax. Read a book. Read one of his fishing magazines. Go shopping. 

“Was it broken?” he asked, wondering whether or not she had heard that clanking sound his truck made when she’d taken it into town this morning. 

The clanking sound had not been there last month. The clanking sound was new but definitely not irritating enough for him to worry about. 

She climbed out from beneath his truck and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you not hear that clanking sound?” she asked, wiping her hands on an oily rag.

“What clanking sound?” he asked back, deciding that ignorance had always gotten him far in situations such as these. 

“The loud, incredibly irritating clanking sound your truck makes when it accelerates. Don’t tell me you haven’t heard it.” She eyed him warily. 

He shrugged, pushed his hands into his pockets. She had known what she was getting herself into when she’d let him kiss her that time, years ago, at his cabin. She’d known him for eight years at that point; none of his strange quirks were news to her.

“Why do I even ask? You had dreams about a barber from Indiana for years and didn’t think that was weird, what’s a little clanking sound to you?” she mumbled, more to herself than for his benefit.

“Where did the clanking come from?” he asked, smirking to himself as she climbed back under the truck. 

“Stabilizer pendulums.”

Not that he knew where that was. _What_ that was. Not that he cared. 

“Can you install hyper drive?”

This reminded him of old times, when he’d come to pester her at her lab. He knew that she was probably trying to hide a smile underneath his car. Secretly she _liked_ being pestered. By him. 

“Nope,” she answered, and he could hear the giggles in her voice.

“How about a shield? Some weapons?”

“No, Jack,” she said.

He bent down, looked beneath the car, his eyes locking with hers.

“But if you wanted to, you could install all that, right?”

There was his smile! The one with all the teeth and the sparkling eyes and the shaking of her head to let him know she thought he was silly.

“Yes, I probably could.”

“Sweet.”


End file.
